Pieces of Time
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: So, since I got requests to do more of these Cooro/Husky oneshots, this shall be the home for all the oneshots I think up. Hope you enjoy and I shall upload more soon. Contains: fluffyness, shounen ai and Cooro/Husky.


**Another Cooro/Husky ficlet here, has no connection to the previous chapter in anyway.**

Summary: This wasn't where he wanted to be.

This wasn't where he wanted to be, meandering through thick, deep snow as he started to wander over to a near-by tree for some protection against the chilly winds.

There was one thing he hated, and that was snow, he had always and will always hate the damn thing, it was cold, wet and annoying, it stuck in your eyelashes and hair. Even if the glistening pure white snow did look some-what pretty to Husky, he hated it when it got in your hair, making it damp; and he hated it when it got in your eyes.

Eventually he managed to reach the thick trunked tree, only to give it a good hard kick with annoyance.

'_I'm so stupid' _He thought angrily 'How on earth did I manage to get lost!?!?!'

Yes, he got lost, and it was entirely Senri and Nana's fault, well, it was mainly Nana's. Senri wasn't saying anything and was too busy observing some nearby birds in a tree, sheltering from the cold. This however, caused Nana to talk to him about how annoyed she was getting because the snow was making her hair frizz.

He honestly didn't care and decided he would rather spend some time by himself.

"Husky!"

Husky could have sworn he heard someone yell his name, grumbling, he swirled around only to see that the snow had thickened to the point it was almost a snow storm. A little bud of worry bloomed in his chest as he wondered if his friends were okay.

"Husky!" The voice was nearer now, and through the snow there was a flying dark blobby shape, it was only when it got nearer he recognized who it was.

"Cooro?" Husky said, looking shocked, from his distance he just see that the boy was smiling as he flew nearer. Glossy jet black wings flapping strongly against the winds before he eventually landed gracefully in front of him, wiping the settling snow from his face and stepping under the tree.

"I was looking for you everywhere! We were all so worried" The raven haired boy exclaimed, looking relieved ad happy to have found his companion despite the awful weather, Husky briefly wondered if the boy was immune to the cold.

"What were you doing wondering out by yourself" Cooro continued, having unconsciously scooted closer to Husky, Husky felt himself flush in reply to the said action, staring out from the make-shift shelter to stare at the snow.

"Nana was annoying me" He answered bluntly, shivering when the winter winds picked up, Cooro leaned closer "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Husky answered sharply, he wasn't to be honest. He was bored, wet, cold, annoyed and hungry. And was now feeling rather uncomfortable due to the presence of the handsome crow anima beside him.

"But you're shivering, are you cold?" The crow continued to question, upon getting no answer from his paler haired friend Cooro pulled him into a tight embrace "You _are _cold"

Husky stiffened, finding that his heart had started hammering too fast against his ribcage for his liking, but, in his cold numbed mind he couldn't muster up the energy to push Cooro away, also, Cooro's arms were warm.

Cooro started humming an annoying repetitive tune before resting his chin on Husky's shoulder and tightened his hold around Husky's waist, causing the other boy to nuzzle his face into his neck.

"Thanks Cooro" Husky mumbled into his neck, Cooro felt his cheeks pinken, glad that his face wasn't easy to see from Husky's angle.

"W...What for" He replied, idly, his tan fingers combed through his companions silverblue hair slowly, smiling fondly at how it had started to grow out over the past few years.

"Finding me" Husky rambled "I mean...yeah...that...I was cold, and lost"

Cooro grinned "Anytime"

**Fluffy, cheesy, slashy. My work here is done.**

**Hope you enjoyed and if anyone has any other ideas. Please tell me.**


End file.
